In recent years, a liquid crystal display, due to its advantages such as low operating voltage, low power consumption, low radiation, small space occupancy, thin and beautiful appearance and the like, has been increasingly popularized and has become a mainstream display device in the market. Technology innovation in the field of liquid crystal display derives from various demands of people for life and insatiable appetite of researchers for product development.
A wearable smart watch is a new product in the field of liquid crystal display. However, like conventional display panels, a smart watch in the related art has a watch face with a bezel, and therefore, further narrowing or removing the bezel of the watch face of a smart watch has become an urgent technical problem to be solved.